Into the Anime world!: Detective Conan world!(ON HOLD)
by Stardust-Liver
Summary: This story is about me(Jenna) building a dimension portal so I can go to different dimensions and I have a secret special power inside if me... And plz ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1-Dimension portal!

hi ppls my first fanfiction! Note-this fanfic is inspired by this brilliant author Chelseaj500!

And if u r reading this Chelseaj500 then I would like to say I LOVED your story-Into the world of Detective Conan and the 2nd part is awesome too!Also I do not own Detective Conan but I do own myself! :D

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Detective Conan!**

* * *

On the last day of school,I quickly rushed home and went to my lab in the i was there i was trying to finish my Demension portal-which it can teleport me to different dimensions."FINALLY DONE!"I said out loud,i clicked the start Button."Hello there master what world/dimension would you like to go today?"I replied "Detective Conan!"then i got teleported into the DC world.

* * *

sorry if this is short!


	2. Chapter 2-the adventure begins!

hi ppls my first fanfiction! Note-this fanfic is inspired by this brilliant author Chelseaj500!

And if u r reading this Chelseaj500 then I would like to say I LOVED your story-Into the world of Detective Conan and the 2nd part is awesome too!

-–-—

When I got to the Detective Conan(DC) world I was in front of Shinichi's HOUSE!

"Hey are you looking for some one?"asked a certain child-ish voice

when I turned around you-know-who-I-saw -_-... OF COURSE ITS...Edogawa Conan-kun!

"Um...well I'm looking for Kudo Shinichi-niichan"i said to the chibi detective.

"Well Shinichi-niichan is out of the country,working on a case"I could see that he was panicking,"well if you need any help you could talk to me" conan he took me to professor Agasa's house and rang the door bell.'DING-DONG'."Coming!"said a certain shrunken Miyano Shiho (XD) or Haibara she opened the door she said"oh why hello there edogawa-kun,and who is this girl?" Haibara said giving me her famous death glare that might kill you a hundred times over (XD)(got that phrase from a anime called"the testament of new sister devil").

"she said that she needs help with a case,so I told her that maybe I could help her" conan haibara let me and conan in."oi! Ai-chan who is it at the door?" Professor Agasa called from the basement."It's just Edogawa-kun and a girl!" Haibara shouted back."so what is it that you need help?" Conan said to me."we'll do you mind if you tell haibara to tell professor agasa to come here and talk?".

The chibi detective eyed me suspiciously and called haibara and the professor to come here."Well as you was saying?" Conan said.

"Okay this might sound ridiculous but I'm actually from an another world" I said to the three of them.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3-Truth and meeting the Mouris

Hi guys!Back again!Oh yeah I don't own Detective Conan or any other anime's but I do own my self.

-—–-—–-

"WHAT?!"Conan,Haibara,and Agasa-hakase all shouted.

"it's true though"I replied."HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"said Haibara."Well I can prove it"I said.

"1st off..."

After I explained every thing to the three of them,their expression was SO PRICELESS.I HAD TO LOL XD.

"oi,can she be one of **them**?"said a certain shocked and serious Conan."well i don't got that kind of...you know **Expression** "said Haibara

"ok so now what?" I asked them."well you need a new name" said conan.

Agasa,Conan,Hiabara,and me all started to think of a name.

"hm...OH! how about my name is Ayzuwa Miyuki!" I said."ok sure that name sounds good"conan said.

"Then how do I explain my sudden appearence?"I asked."well you can say that you are one of my relatives"conan said.

"okay sure!~,any way I want to meet Ran!".

"okay then follow me to the mouri detective agency"after that i followed conan to the mouri detective agency.

 **At the agency stairs** **...**

"okay here we are!"Conan said and knock the door.*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Here we go!I said to myself.

"Coming!"said a certain karate champion Mouri Ran.

When she opened the door she said"oh hey there Conan-kun! and who is this girl?"

"Hello there Ran-neechan,my name is Ayzuwa Miyuki 12 years old and I am a relative of Conan-kun here!"I introduced myself

"nice to meet you and how do you know my name Ayzuwa-san?"Ran said

"well Conan-kun here told me all about you! and please call me Miyuki-chan!"I said to Ran.

"okay...well please come in!".

Me,conan,and Ran all walked away from the door and i sat at the couch.

"oh yeah Ran-neechan can you let Miyuki-neechan stay here?Please!"Conan said child-ishly,and I was holding in a laugh.

"well it's okay with me but,idk if Dad would like it"Ran said sadly."well how about you call him and ask?"I said to Ran.

"okay then wait a sec."

Ran took out her phone and started to Dial a phone number a few rings the phone was picked up.

"oh hey who this?"said a rather drunk beer-otaku[means geek]

"Dad are you drunk again?!"said a rather slightly mad/annoyed Ran.

"Um... yes,wait i mean no..."said Kogoro-no ojisan[means uncle].

"DAD"said a mad Ran giving a Death glare that could kill you 200 times over.

"fine i am,now what do you want?".

"well could one of Conan-kun's relative stay with us for a while?"Ran said.

"that brat's relative?,it's ONLY fine if he/she dosen't get in my way of working!"-click- and Ran hang up the phone.

Me and Conan rolled our eyes at Mouri Kogoro.

"okay then Miyuki-chan you can stay at my room"Ran said turning to me.

"okay thanks Ran-neechan!"I replied.

"alright then i'm going to the kitchen and prepare Food for you two!" then Ran walked into the kitchen.

Me and conan sat on the couch waited for Ran to finish cooking,I watched t.v.

"This is a sudden Kaitou Kid heist announcement to Suzuki Jirokichi!"  
-

Thank you all for readin' this story i'll post Chapter 4 soon don't miss out on that Bakaito's announcement KAITOU KID HIEST!:D


	4. Chapter 4-Kaitou kid heist announcement

I do not own Detective Conan but I do own myself! :D

-—-

 **Previously on Detective Conan**

 **"this is a sudden message from Kaitou kid to Jirokichi Suzuki"**

Me and Conan just stared at the screen...

Me:...OMG-O-S-H!WE ARE GOING TO A KAITOU KID HEIST!

Conan:and how do we know that we are going?

Me:just wait every time that thief always invite you to go -_-

Conan:well that is true...

Me:FACTS!(XD lol)

The woman on the t.v:and here we have the heist **notice**

"When **the moon is on the highest point**

 **I shall come and take the Red Ruby Gem**

 **Next week and please bring tantei-san"**

 **Kaitou kid~~**

 **M** e:wow what cheesy lines :P

Conan:okay,we can go but we need to ask Ran first

Me:I know,I !Ran-neechan can we go to the kaitou kid heist?

Ran came out of the kitchen and said

Ran:of course we can and besides Conan-kun got invited by kid

Me and Conan:thanks Ran-neechan!

Ran:also,dinner's ready!

me and conan both went to the table and got ready for dinner

Me:Itadakimasu!(means thanks for the food)

After that me,Conan,and Ran finished dinner in a awkward silence(idk why but XD)and we got ready for bed


	5. Chapter 5-Meeting Kaito kaitou kid

**Hi guys!Remember** **I do not** **Own Detective Conan but i do own my enjoy the story!Also if you see words like _this_ then that means someone is thinking**

 **-The next morning-**

"Conan-kun!,Miyuki-chan!Wake up!Breakfast is ready!"Ran yelled from the kitchen

"Coming Ran-neechan!"Conan yelled back

-Conan comes into Ran's room-

"oi,Miyuki wake up."

"hmmm...No way its a Monday let me sleep for 5 more minutes"I groaned

"don't you want to go to KID's heist?"Conan ask

"Of course!I have some bissness with KID...'

"Well speaking of Kaitou kid,do you know his real identity?"

 **-In my thoughts-**

 _*OF COURSE HE WILL ASK ME THAT! UGH!DAM IT!*_

"Conan you know the answer...OF COURSE!"

"I thought so,can you tell me?"Conan said with pleading eyes

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"No means **NO!"**

"Fine...mou(geez)"

"we should go down before Ran yells at us"I said

"yeah,agreed"

 **So me and Conan went down to the bathroom to brush our teeth and other morining stuffs,after that we went to eat and again Mouri Kogoro is still not home[lol XD]but on the bright side Ran went to wash the dishes me and Conan just went to watch t.v.**

 **11:55PM Place:Jirokichi Suzuki's Mansion**

"Haha!Looks like the KID-killer is here as always"The old man Suzuki said

 _*oi,oi*Conan thought_

I was trying not to laugh at conan's expression

"Hey Ran!"Sonoko yelled as she ran up to us

"Oh Hello Sonoko!"Ran said as she greeted her best friend

-whispering to Conan-

"so this is Sonoko Suzuki?"

"yup shes crazy with KID''Conan sighed

"I know right!Like geez!"

"Hey who's this girl?"Sonoko asked Ran

"Oh she's one of Conan-kun's relative who is staying with us for a while"

"Oh so she's the brat's relative?"Sonoko said

Me and Conan thought this:RUDE!

"Hello nice to meet you i'm Ayzuwa Miyuki 12 years old"I introduced myself

"nice to meet you i'm Suzuki Sonoko 17 years old"Sonoko greeted

* _I_ _already know that*_ I thought to myself

"1 more minute and then KID will appear!Everyone keep your guard up!"Nakamori shouted to his men

All of the officers:Hai! [means Yes in japanese]

Nakamori:20,19,18,17,16,15...

In the crowd I saw Kaito slip away and yes I SAW KAITO!Also, I could also see Nakamori Aoko who is focused on cheering her dad to catch KID(lol)  
Conan was also focused on the Gem.

Nakamori:14,13,12,11,10,...9...8...7...6...5!,4!...3!...2!

The whole crowd:1!

-POOF-Out of no where smoke just appeared out of no where and Kaitou Kid appeared out of now where also

Kaitou Kid:Ladies and Gentlemen!I will all thank you for coming tonight

Nakamori:THERE'S KID!CATCH HIM!

KID goes and gets the gem and then he was playing around with the officers,which they fell for his tricks **Again** [do they ever learn?]and then he vanished

-POOF-

Conan:come on lets go find KID

Me:okay!

Me and Conan spread out and went to find KID

Me:hmm if kid is finding pandora that means...HE WENT TO THE ROOF!

 _ **My POV.**_

 _so when I ran up the manison stairs to the roof_ I found Kaitou KID there trying to see if the gem was pandora or not and it wasn't

"still no luck finding pandora?KUROBA KAITO!"I shouted

KID turns and saw me but he has his pokerface so now he dosen't have any other expressions other than a smirk-_-

"And how do you know that I am this person named Kuroba kaito?''KID asked.

"the truth is that I am from another world and I know all the people in this world and in your world''I said,''and that includes your identity''  
''I am not going to talk anymore because SOMEONE is eavsdropping"

 _ **Normal POV.**_

Me:Conan you get out here right now!

-no response-

Me:fine you wanna play the hard way huh?ROBO ARMOR ACTIVATE!-transformation complete-LASER GUN!FIRE!-BOOM!-

Conan:WHAT IN THE WORLDWAS THAT?! AND WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA?!

Me:You mean this?I have specail powers and in different animes i have different forms,I also use this power to help you anime people with the situation you guys are in SAFETLY and in my own way and I DO NOT like EAVESDROPPERS

I then turn around to see kaitou KID and his expression was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOx[times]1000000000] PRICELESS

 **Me:OKAY!There you have it guys I will upload the next chapter soon so peace!**

 **If your wondering what was that "robo elemental armor thing" it's some cool thing that has been in my head since a long time ago lol :D**


	6. Chapter 6-Explaining things

**Note:I do not own Detective conan**

* * *

"Wow looks like your 'poker face' has finally been broken Kaitou KID"I said with a smirk

"..."Kaitou KID was silent

"WOULD U MIND EXPLAINING THINGS?!"Conan shouted

"Well like i was saying...I have special powers and I use them to travel through different anime worlds and I will help you anime characters in the situation you guys are in like problems and stuff.I think you guys should join forces and help each other with both organization and take them would you guys show your true identities?"I explained"

Conan and KID gave me a "Are you serious?!"Face." Yes,I am serious"I said seriously

"..."

"Well then first off I think Kaito you should explain first"I smirked at him.

"FINE"Katio said as he took off his hat and (what ever that glasses like thing us called XD I forgot).

Conan's face widened with shock

"K-KORUBA KAITO?!"Conan shouted."well I suspected as much"

"Oh,so you actually notice that he slips away every time when there is a KID heist"I said

"Well,maybe not all the time but I did notice it"Conan answered."we'll congrats"I said care freely.

"allow me to fully introduce myself."Kaito said before taking a bow."My name is Koruba Kaito,the son of Koruba Toichi the former KID and a magnificent magician.I'm pretty sure you heard of him."

"well yes,my dad use to take me to your dad's magic shows when I was younger"Conan said as he flashed back,remembering the memory

"let me add something to your introduction kaito-niisan"I said

"add what?"Kaito questioned me with a questioning look on his face

"Koruba Kaito has a crush on his child-hood friend...Nakamori Aoko!"I said quite loudly and I was smirking

kaito blushed."N-no!Who will like that ahoko anyway?!"

"Ahoko?"Conan said with a confused face

"Ahoko is a nickname that he says to insult Aoko-neesan and Aoko-neesan insults him by calling him ba-kaito(bakaito)"I explained

" then why do we look the same?"Conan said."Ask your dad not me,I'm not gonna spill the Aoko-neesan looks like Ran but with like a messy hair style,same goes to kaito's hair style"I explained

"now Conan you explain"

*sigh*"Fine","My name is Kudo Shinichi and I'm a 17 year old high school detective and I got shrunk because these two men in black code named 'Gin' and 'Vodka' gave me a drug named APTX 4869 which was supposed to kill me but the drug was a failure and made me shrunk into this 7 year old body"

"Okay I'm pretty sure you guys have a lot question right now but let me explain the rest"I said

"sure"both kaito and Conan said

" We shall talk about the organizations that are after you guys tomorrow at agasa's house.".Conan and Kaito nodded their heads in agreement."Now lets all go home!"

 ***My phone starts ringing*  
** I took out my phone to see who was it."OH NO...","What who is it Miyuki?Conan asked in concern

"WE FROGOT ABOUT RAN!"I yelled."oh no''conan said "well answer it"

 ***Beep***

"moshi-moshi"

"MIYUKI-CHAN!CONAN-KUN!WHERE ARE YOU?!''

"Calm down Ran-neechan,me and conan are alright and we were chasing KID,and we are here with KID"

"Okay but make sure you come home safe!"

"Sure Ran-neechan see you later!"

 ***Beep***

"Well we need to go home fast let's go conan!".I went over to conan and picked him up"Wait-what aare you doing?!"Conan shouted

"Obviously fly us home!"I spread out my wings (which was with white feathers and yellow colored endings)started to fly toward the direction of the agency.

"See you tomorrow Kaito!"

"see you Miyuki,tentei-kun"KID waved to us and then *POOF* he's gone

"how does he do that?!"Conan said,looking to were kid was standing

"Shinichi-niisan there is a reason why it called...MAGIC"

"...","you know just call me shinichi because you calling me 'niisan' is a bit wired.."Conan said awkwardly

"Sure"

* * *

 **Until next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7-Exchanging information

Hi guys!DID U SEE THE 20TH MOVIE OF DC?! .AWESOME!BUT it didn't really have a Ran/Shinichi moment...lol  
ANYWAY!Let's continue the story!

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!**

* * *

 **The next day...at the detective agency  
** **8:30** **a.m.  
**

I packed somethings into my little backpack

 **"Ran-neechan!Me and Miyuki-neechan are going to the professor's house!"Conan shouted**

"Okay!Tell **the professor and Ai-chan that I said** hi!"Ran **shouted** from **the** kitchen  
(A/N: **omg i** **forgot to take the bold off XD)**

Me and Conan started to walk to the professor's house

''so Miyuki do you have a sibling or something?''Conan asked

"yea..I have one...why?"

''nothing..just asking''

''So when are you going to confess to Ran?''I smirked at him

''WHERE DID THAT QUESTION COME FROM!?"Conan shouted,red-faced

''haha...I'm sorry but First let me tell you something...one:I like to tease people,two:I like to support and help ppl with their romance and three''

''...and three what...''

''THAT LITERALLY IS THE QUESTION...oh wait...''I stopped

''what?''Conan said worried."You already did confess to her at London...''I said remembering that London episode

''YOU ALSO SAW THAT?!"Conan said red-faced again

" and billions and BILLIONS of detective conan fans saw that"I again

''WHAT?!SO YOU ARE TELLING ME EVERYONE IN THE WORLD SAW THAT?!''Conan freaked out

''No maybe not everyone in the WORLD but...technically..yes"

''I'm done''Conan face-palmed

Then we arrived at the professor's house...

"Hey professor!Haibara!We're here!''Conan said opening,then closing the door

''Oh hey Shinichi!Miyuki!''The professor greeted

''Hey...''Haibara said over from the couch.I looked over to Haibara's direction and saw she was reading a magazine on the latest fashion.I sweat-dropped.

 **5 minuets later...**

Conan looked at the time to see 8:58 a.m.''Oi miyuki when is he going to be here?''

''If you mean Kaito,he should be here at...3..2..1!''POOF!There was white smoke at the front door

''Yo!Tantei-kun and Miyuki-chan!''Kaito said

''Why are you five minuets late?''Conan said

''well...''

''Let me guess...''I cut him off.''you did something and Aoko was chasing you around with a broom again?''

''Yes..but you are half right Akako and Hakuba was caught in it to..''

''Akako Koizumi and Hakuba Saguru?''I said laughing.''you must be REALLY in trouble''I was laughing so hard

''Hakuba Saguru...why is that name so familiar...''Conan said trying to remember

''Anyway can someone explain who is this?''Haibara said out of nowhere behind me and conan,giving Kaito a death glare

''Conan you should call the professor...He NEEDS to listen to this...''.Conan nodded and went to get the professor

 **A couple of moments later...**

''So...this is Kuroba 's 17 years old and he's a father is Kuroba love interest is...Nakamori Aoko...''i finished the last sentence with a smirk

''Who would like that ahoko?!''Kaito shouted and blushed

''The more you denied about it,the more obvious it is~!''I sang.''Any way he is also the infamous KAITOU KID!''

I stopped and took a deep breath...''And his father is the former kaitou KID but he ''died'' in a magic show because there was a ''mistake'',so now after that Kaito became the 2nd kaitou KID and he is searching for this gem called Pandora but there is a organization after Pandora too so now that they noticed Kaito is going after it,they are after him-to kill him and get far the only member's name that i remembered abut that organization is this man called ''Snake''.Also,Kaito is after Pandora because he thinks this somehow is realated to his father's incident''

I took a moment to look at their faces and their reaction is priceless!

 **A couple of moments later...**

''okay I think i get it...''said Conan with Haibara nodded in agreement,the professor just sweat dropped

''now conan and haibara explain your side of the story''

 **After explaining all of the boring summary...**

''So they use alcohol names...and not animals...I don't think the ppl that are after you are related to mine''Kaito said thinking

''oh so you are actually being serious for once nee~ kaito?''

''What?I'm serious all the time!''kaito made a pouting face

''oh yeah?Hey Professor do you have fish in your refrigerator?''

''Huh?yeah I do,why?''

''Let me borrow that!''I walked over to the fridge and took a fish out

''Oi kaito!Look here!''Kaito looked at my right hand and shrieked

''F...FI...FIIIIIIIIIISH!''Kaito started to run around house with me on his tail(N/A:not literally a tail XD)

 **2 minuets after the 'BIG CHASE'lol**

Kaito was hiding behind the couch

''why were you chasing Kuroba around with the fish?''Conan asked,confused

''Every one!May I present Kaitou KID's BIGGEST weakness:FISH!''Everyone but me and kaito's eyes turned into dots

''H..Hai?''

''I know right,I don't even know why he is afraid of fish...''I said looking at Kaito

''What?There're CREEPY!''Kaito said slouching on the couch thenhis phone ranged

Kaito took his phone out and saw who it was.''Oh no!''.I went over to kaito and see who was it and I burst out laughing.''Y...your d-dead mate''I said in between laughs

''Who is it?''Conan said raising an eyebrow.''It's Aoko...''

''well..answer it!''I said containing my laughter

*kaito answers the call*

''BAKAITO!''Aoko screamed through the phone.''What do you want ahoko!''Kaito shouted back.  
''Where are you now so I can hit you with my mop for pulling that stupid prank!''  
''Whaaaat...That was funny!''  
''At least for you it's funny!''  
''He's at 22 beika block,Second street Aoko-neechan!''I shouted  
''Oi Miyuki!''  
''22 beika block,second street?I'll be right there!''Aoko said and ended the call

''NOW I'm dead meat''

''well now I need to get the mop''

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED!So how do u think it was?XD lol**

 **any way see u guys in the next chapter!GOKIGENYOU!~**


End file.
